


Anytime You Need Me

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Zero plot...a horny little one shot!Dean's hunting partner comes back from her date early.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & OFC, Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Anytime You Need Me

Anytime You Need Me

“Hey, Dean. Take your pants off” she said, closing the motel door. “What? Why, do I have shifter on them? Damn it! Where? I just bought these” he bitched looking over the computer on his lap to his legs, currently crossed at the ankle, feet resting on the motel room table. “You’re pants are fine” she said, chucking her phone on the bed, sighing loudly. “Good, I hate shopping for clothes” he went back to looking at his laptop and quickly snapped it closed, but not before she heard the sound of a gong and the voices of giggling women. She watched him roll up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt to mid-forearm acting like he wasn’t just caught looking at bustyasianbeauties.com instead of looking for their next case like he promised to do. “Why are you back? Figured you’d be screwing your brains out by now” he said setting his laptop on the other chair and grabbing his beer. “He was a no show” she said stepping up to him and taking the beer from his hand. She helped herself to a long sip, nudging his feet to the floor and taking a seat on the table in font of him. “Did you bring food? I could go for some pie” he said hopefully, looking back at the bed where she’d tossed her phone but saw no take-out bags. “I’ve got something you can eat” she said setting the bottle on the table. His eyebrows shot up so high they were almost in his hairline. “Uuhhh” he fumbled. Lifting her legs, she set one foot on each side of his hips, tucking the black, high-heeled booties between him and the arms of the chair. The hem of her snug, black sweater dress shifted up her thighs, revealing that she was bare under it. 

His mouth fell open in surprise but his cock immediately reminded him that he was Dean Fucking Winchester and he’d better fucking act like it. “We do this, we can’t undo it” he warned her, a wide grin spreading across his beautiful face. She lay back on the table, leaving herself completely exposed to him and said “My pussy isn’t gonna eat itself.” She felt him shift in the chair, felt the slightly rough skin of his hands slip up her legs, lifting them to rest on his shoulders. She felt the crisp cotton of his shirt against her skin as he leaned towards her, whispers of his hot breath on her thighs. She let out a loud gasp, body arching as his tongue slipped into her folds. Overcome by her sweetness, he moaned into her pussy, sliding down from the chair to his knees. Tucking his face firmly into the spread of her thighs, he licked her again, tongue wide and flat to catch every bit of her. Her hips rolled, rocking her pussy against his lips. He ate her like it was his last meal, slow and long. She reached down and grabbed his hair, tugging him closer as she rode his tongue. “DEAN! FUCK YES!” she cried out as he moaned into her again, sending vibrations straight to her already throbbing clit. He circled is tongue around it, slipping, sucking. The tight coil in her center snapped sending a pulsing wave through her. Her thighs pressed against his face, his scruff rubbing her skin deliciously as he continued his onslaught. He wouldn’t let her come down, and kept her in a heightened state of ecstasy, slipping two fingers into her. He pumped her pussy as he suckled her clit tearing another orgasm from her. Her whole body convulsed on the table, knocking the mostly full beer bottle onto the floor. This time he helped her come down, slowing his fingers and tongue. 

He kissed her thigh, leaving her wetness there. She felt the fabric of the tie he still wore sliding over her sex as he got to his feet, almost crawling up her body. One hand came to rest at her elbow. Leaning over her, he dipped to suckle her neck as unzipped his fly and fished his cock out. Her hands slapped hard against the table in delighted surprise when she saw the size of him. He pumped himself once dropped his cock at her entrance. Still lightly shaking from the earth shattering orgasms Dean tore from her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, silently telling him to fill her up. She was so wet that he sunk his cock into her in one, long stroke making them both groan loudly. She was so tight that his cock almost didn’t fit. He lifted up, resting his other hand on the table. He looked down her length as he slowly fucked her pussy. He could see her nipples straining against her dress, breasts wiggling and he knew she wasn’t wearing a bra. The idea of her going out in public, completely naked under her dress made him twitch inside her. He didn’t kiss her and she didn’t seek it. This was a deep, hard fucking, nothing more and they both knew it. 

“Dean” she gasped his name, “I want your cum in my mouth.” His cock throbbed at her words and his pace quickened, shaking her body and table. “Not till I fee you cum on my cock” he growled. Her pussy pulsed around him as she lifted her hands to cup her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples through the fabric of her dress. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for ages” she moaned. Grinning he said “Sweetheart, I’ll fuck you anytime you need me.” His pace quickened, so much that the table was now slapping against the wall. “Fuuuuuuck” she groaned, pinching her nipples hard as she clenched and spasmed around him, orgasm rocking her hard. “On your knees” he ordered quickly pulling out and grabbing her hand to help her up. She dropped to the floor and sucked him into her mouth, taking his full length into her throat, her pussy still quaking. “Fuck that’s good. Oh, shit, I’m ready” he gasped on her third pass, his hips shaking. She pulled back and opened her mouth, taking his cum on her tongue as he cried out her name, pumping out every last drop with his fist. 

Standing in front of her, his hands flopped down to his sides as he watched her lick him clean and tuck him back into his pants. She stood up and straightened her dress. Turning to fluff her hair in the mirror above the table she said “Pie sounds good. Let’s go.” Still catching his breath he caught the keys she threw at him on her way to the door.


End file.
